Ash and Meghan's hot night
by PRINCE-ASH'S-GIRL
Summary: Ash's POV  What happens when Ash and Meghan escape the wolf sent to kill them? What is "that night" and "what we did" they refer to in book 2 mean? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the story.

* * *

Iron Fey Story

I might die when I return to my mother's court, the Unseelie court. I have willingly put my life and Meghan's in danger. Summer and Winter were never to fall in love. Although, I tried to fight my feelings for the summer princess, I cannot help but love her. I must cherish this last night, before we reach the winter court, for I do not know what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

This starts when Meghan and Ash send away the Wolf hunting them down to kill Ash and bring Meghan back to her father, the summer king. In the second book Ash and Meghan say "if they find out what we did." They are referring to the Wolf incident, when Meghan bandaged Ash's wound and they kissed. That night is in the book I refer to as the 1 1/2 book, I forgot the title. You can read it on Julie Kawgawa's (?) website.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Iron Fey Series.**

Meghan and I are ridding, looking for shelter. I do not feel the endless winter cold but Meghan does and I will not have her suffer by continue ridding through the night.

"Ash?" Meghan says from behind me. "How much farther are we going?"

Her teeth are chattering against my back as she burrows closer against me.

"Not far," I call back while covering her hands with mine, to warm them. "Another mile or so."

She doesn't reply but I know she is grateful. Meghan does not like to complain out loud which is why she has been silent most of the evening, trying to be brave.

A while later I see a path that leads into the cave and follow it. Ice hangs from the ceiling and flowers grow encased in ice. The cave has paths leading into smaller caves and I take Meghan to the farthest one, where I have supplies from previous stays.

Pulling the horse to a stop, I swing off and turn to lower Megahn to the ground by her waist. She is so small and fragile looking that she might get carried on a strong wind. I know that it is all an illusion, she is stronger than that. Feeling her so close to me makes me want to things I shouldn't.

"Thank-" she cuts herself off knowing these words tend to offend fey.

I nod, showing that I understand she is grateful to have help dismounting a horse. I hide a smile remembering that fey steeds have not been friendly to her. Twice she has been thrown off their backs.

I turn back to the cave and open a truck filled with quilts, pull one out and drape it about her shoulders. The horse is gone, returning home.

"There are more quilts to make you more comfortable tonight," I inform her, not wanting her cold.

I unroll a pallet that I keep here to sleep on and put many blankets together for her to cover herself. When I was done I took food out of the saddle bags and sat at the foot of the pallet while she sat in the middle. I offered her bread, dried meat and a small slice of fey cake, I had gotten it as a treat for us. I knew that fey food was not safe for this half-human girl but this cake would not cause her harm.

We ate in silence and when I noticed that she did not touch the cake I told her, "It won't give you any side effects. It's safe."

Meghan looked at it dubiously and took a small bite then smiled. I cannot tell how that made me feel. I gave her something that made her feel better and it warmed me. After taking a few bites Meghan silently handed it to me, offering the rest. I took it with thanks, it was a favorite of mine.

A few minutes later she broke the silence, "We'll be there tomorrow?"

I sighed, not wanting to take her to my queen. "Yes."

"We can't be civil in front of your court and family, can we?" She asked, looking at me.

"No," I told her. "We must be enemies, again. Our feelings must be hidden and we must hate each other. It's the only way to survive."

Meghan looked sad but knowing. She knew that she must be strong or they will break her and I will have to watch. My mother could order me to hurt Meghan and I would have to do her bidding. There was no way around my queen's orders.

I looked at Meghan and she was watching me. Our eyes met and held. The world seem to disappear while I stared into her blue eyes. Not knowing who reached first, our lips touched.

Her kisses were full of passion and her breath was warm and sweet. I explored her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck while her fingers ran through my hair and the other hand pulled me closer.

I pulled away and looked at her again. Love shone through her eyes that she would not say aloud. Gods, how I loved her too. I wish we could run away and be together but I made a vow that I would bring her to Mab, there was no way to break it.

* * *

**How was that? Let me know what you think!**

**-Dellisa**


	3. Chapter 3

Iron Fey

...

Meghan leaned towards me and kissed me again. She pulled away and looked into my eyes as she moved to straddle my lap.

My breathing hitched.

My hands moved to her waist and one slide up, behind her neck and pulled her to me again. Her fingers dug into my back as I pulled the collar of her dress aside to kiss her shoulder. Her dress was thin and filmy as spider-silk. The neck line was cut into a graceful swoop but still it was not enough.

Without thinking, I laid her against the pallet and moved on top of her. One of her legs wrapped around me and pulled back and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile on her lips sought mine.

She pulled my shirt off and I took our boots off. With many blankets covering us I finally pulled her dress off. Her body was perfect and beautiful. Her pale ivory skin was smooth and warm.

When we laid there without clothes I looked at her. Meghan was full of passion and a bit afraid, I knew what that meant.

"Tell me when to stop," I told her.

She nodded and I kissed her. When I finally entered her, she dug her nails in my back and bit her lips. I breathed slowly and moved just as slowly, not wanting to hurt her more.

"Ash," she breathed. That was all I needed to continue.

She fell asleep in my arms later as I placed light kisses on her face and hair. I laid there thinking, for this girl I would defy my family and leave NeverNever to be happy with her.

For the first time in a long time, I did not dream of Arelia dying, instead I dreamed of a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

I would not remember the dream until some time later.


	4. Chapter 4

Iron Fey 4

I wake the next morning while it's still dark. I carefully move, trying not to disturb Meghan, and dress quietly. I make my way through the caves to make sure we're still alone then return to Meghan's side.

Last night was wonderful. Meghan makes me feel alive again. She is the most perfect person I have meet since Ariella.

Ariella. I feel as though I am betraying her memory because of how quickly my feelings grew for Meghan. Would Ariella want me to be happy and move on? I think she would. Well, I hope she does.

Meghan started to stir and I banished all my brooding thoughts. I sat beside her on the pallet and tucked stray hairs behind her ear, and kissed her forehead.

"Meghan, it's time to go," I whisper.

Slowly she woke and gave me a beautiful smile, that held a twinge of shyness. Her ivory cheeks turned pink as she remembers last night.

I turned my back and let her dress and pulled out the rations we have left. My senses alerted me to a presence nearing.

"Remember what we talked about last night," I murmur quietly to her.

She nodded and back away. I unsheathed my sword, preparing for battle.

A sentry from my mother's court appeared at the mouth of the cave.

"Your majesty," he bowed. "Queen Mab ordered me to find you and help you escort the summer princess to court."

"I am more than capable to escort a girl," I replied coolly, hoping Meghan does not intervene.

"I am sorry your highness," the sentry bowed again. "The queen orders it."

"Very well," I sigh. "The princess will need a few minutes."

"Of course, your highness. Well will wait at the main entrance."

When I was sure he was far enough away I turned to Meghan.

"You must remember we have to act as enemies," I whispered in her ear. "Be strong or the court will beat you down and I won't be able to help."

Meghan nodded and raised her hand to my face. "I love you," she whispered to quietly I barely heard.

I nodded and brushed my lips against hers. "No matter what happens remember that I love you too."

We put things back to it's proper place and prepared to put on a show. When I was sure I looked like the cold ice prince I once was, we exited.

Outside two sentries waited with two horses, I mounted not looking at Meghan while she strained to mount. Not looking at anything in particular one of the sentries placed her reins in my hands and we set out to court.

We rode for hours and finally came across the waterfall that leads to Mab's court. We waited until the water formed a bridge to ride in and I sensed Meghan's astonishment.

When I dismounted I didn't turn to her but only said, "Come, halfbreed."

How it pains me to address her so. I longed to treat her as I wished.

I walked the corridors with Meghan trailing behind me. Redcaps, goblins and the other nightmare creatures of the winter court watched Meghan with hungry eyes.

Finally, at the main chamber there sat my mother dressed in a white suit and her inky black hair was pinned back severely. My brothers stood to at her attention. Rowen, my mothers second son leered at Meghan and I while Sage looked blank. I bowed before my mother until she spoke.

"Ash, my son, you took a while to bring the princess here," Mab's voice was cold and held no emotion.

"There were delays my queen."

"Of course," she said when I stood. Her eyes were only on Meghan. "Take the halfbreed to her room," my mother ordered and Meghan was led away by a sayter. I hope she won't be harmed.

"Now," Mab started. "Tell us why you were delayed."

**let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hours later I sit in the small bedroom that is mine, one I hardly ever sleep in. The meeting went as well as I thought. I am my mother's favorite son so she did not dwell to much on the time it took me to bring the princess here. I am to accompany my brothers in serch of the iron fey, soon.

What am I to do about Meghan? No one must know about our feelings for each other and what we did. I could speak to her and ask a friend to watch over her while I'm gone. Rowen is the one more likely to play with her but with him on the search for the Iron fey she will be hounded by the other creatures here. The best thing I could do is speak with her before I leave and have someone watch over her.

I long to give Meghan a token of my love while I'm away and rummage through a dresser filled with my memories and keepsakes and things that were Arelia's. Our rings were there. A matching set of brass and silver leafs. I longed to give one to Meghan but people will know if they see her wearing Arelia's ring. Perhaps I can get another. One that belongs to Meghan alone, not a reminder of another women.

Then I remember. A very long time ago I got a ring made for the girl I would love someday. I was a foolish person once, well I am once again. I walk to my closet where I put a hidden shelf and at the very bottom buried underneath other secret things is a black wooden box. Inside is a delicate silver ring made of flowers and vines with tiny diamonds.

Why did I never give it to Ariella? During my time with her I didn't even think of the ring but with Meghan I remember? I pick up the ring and put in my pocket, write a quick note for her and set out to Meghan's room.

There is no one around when I reach her door, I walk in without knocking and she's sitting on the bed looking tired. When the door opened she looked up but didn't smile. Working on not showing emotion, I suppose.

"Meghan," I whisper softly. "I'm going with my brothers to look for the iron fey. I'll find someone to look out for you but be strong, please."

She looked at me and nodded then held my hand. I noticed it had a silver ring on her fourth finger. I looked at her and slide the ring off and pulled the one from my pocket out. The flower ring fit her finger perfectly, as if it was made for her alone. It seems fate is saying it was made for Meghan maybe thats why I never thought of it when Ariella was alive.

I kissed her hand then put the note in her hand. I stare at her a long moment then walk out.

Meghan's POV

I watched his silver eyes warm while he studies my face then he was gone. I look at the ring on my right hand, it's beautiful.

I sit down and open his note...

_Meghan,_

_ I don't want to leave but my queen orders it and I must obey. I have never stayed at court long and if I do now I fear someone may guess why. Be strong, my love. Do not walk about much becasue there are creatures here that might harm you even if Mab's orders say different. Protect yourself and do not show weakness. I will think of you while I'm gone, remember always that I love you._

_ Destroy this note as soon as possible._

_ Ash_

I read the note a few times then reluctantly tossed it in the herth where a fire of blue flames burn. I watch it burn to make sure all traces of it is gone. My heart aches at his departure but I promise to be strong. The love I feel for him will keep me strong until he returns.

Ash's POV

I walked out and gathered more weapons then went out to the stables. I felt like a part of me was still with her and she with me.

I finshed readying my horse when my brothers arrived. Within mintues we set out to find the iron fey, I knew we wouldn't find them. They already knew that we may set out to find them. I only hope I return to Meghan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Meghan's POV**

Ash has been gone a week and I have yet to get use to the cold palace. The flames in my fire place burns blue and has never died. Yet it is not enough to chase away the constant chill. I have been alone these past few days, with no one to talk to. I sit in my room waiting for Ash to return.

Queen Mab has yet to call on me. I pray that she won't.

**Ash's POV**

I have ridden thought the Tir Na Nog with my brothers in search of the iron fey, to no avail. We arrive in court now to inform my mother. I task, I'm sure, that will not be pleasant.

As I walk into the great hall I notice everyone attention is on the pale-haired girl standing below my queen's dais. All watch as if waiting for a treat from the queen, who's is smile is cunning.

Meghan.

My mother's eyes were narrowed to slits while she asked, "And you would have me believe that you, a half-human with virtually no power, managed to kill the Iron King?"

"Believe her," I call out before I could think twice. "I was there. I saw what happened."

Meghan stiffened at my voice and slowly turned to meet my eyes. She showed no emotion, a wise choice.

Rowan, the second eldest of my brother's stepped forward and smirked at Meghan. I know he's going to try one of his games on her. I hope I won't have to hurt him.

Sage, my eldest brother, bowed to our queen and said, " My queen we have searched from border to border and have found nothing of the Iron fey our brother speaks of."

"Makes you wonder if our dear brother Ash has exaggerated bit," Rowan spoke up, looking at me with that annoying smirk. "Seeing as the 'legions of iron fey' seem to have vanished into thin air."

I glared at him for doubting my words but kept my face bored. I hoped Meghan would not speak up and wait to be dismissed. I didn't have to wait long.

"Enough," our mother said while standing and making a dismissive gesture to the assembled fey. "Get out. Leave, all of you. I will speak to my sons alone."

The fey behind rushed to obey their queen. My queen watched as Meghan bowed gracefully and turned to leave. Rowan, the cruelest of my brothers, bowed mockingly to Meghan. With as much grace and dignity she showed the Winter Queen, Meghan returned Rowen's bow.

Sage twitched a smile when Rowan frowned, frustrated. Rowan enjoyed mocking others but the Summer princess answered with grace.

Meghan glided out the room. When the doors shut our queen began to speak.

"Ash, I know you would never try to deceive me but where are these iron fey?"

"I wouldn't know, my queen. I only know they exist and are hidden somewhere." I said smoothly.

Queen Mab stood still and examined me. After a few moments she begun to pace.

"I will have more scouts sent out after the Exchange. For now, Ash, you must remain at court. I will need all three of you searching for the iron fey." Our mother gazed at us and said, "The half-breed will stay here and you are not to harm her in anyway or bother her. I need her alive. Rowan, that means you cannot play with her as you do your other women."

Rowan bowed is head, "Of course , my queen."

"Alright then," the queen said. "You may leave."

We bowed and headed off to our own destinations.

**The Exchange**

I didn't see Meghan until the night of the party. I didn't want us to be seen together, least someone suspected why I visited her.

Out in the courtyard we waited for the Seelie fey to arrive. The Scepterof the Seasons would be given to Queen Mab by the Seelie representative and winter will begin. A weak time for Summer while Winter flourishes.

Sage, as the eldest son of Queen Mab, stood close to the dais where the queen sat. Rowan was speaking with Meghan, no doubt he is taunting her again. I watched as Meghan dealt with his advances with a calm temper and steady voice. I stood at the back of the celebration, not wanting to be bothered.

Finally, the Seelie arrived. Knights, trolls, satyrs and dwarfs bearing banners, more protection than usual. This sidhe must be a high ranking noble close to Oberon.

When the carriage door opened the Erlking himself steped out with the scepter in his hands, alight with an amber glow.

Winter fey gasped, myself included, hissed and growled at the Summer King. He walked without casting his glace anywhere else but at the Winter Queen.

"Lord Oberon, this is a surprise," Mab said honestly. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Lady Mab," Erlking said with a booming voice. "I have come to request the return of my daughter, Meghan Chase, to the Seelie Court."

The assembled fey turned their eyes on Meghan with cruel looks.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand, Lord Oberon," Queen Mab said with a faint smile. "Your daughter is not a prisoner of the Unseelie court, but a willing guest. She came to us on her own, after making a bargain with my son to do so. The girl is bound by her contract to Prince Ash, and you have no power to demand her return. Once a bargain is made, it must be honored by all."

Oberon stiffen and turned to find Meghan's determind eyes. "Is that true daughter?"

Meghan bit her lips and nodded. "It's true."

The Erlking shook his head, "Then I cannot help you. Foolish girl. You have doomed yourself to your fate. So be it." Lord Oberon turned to his people and said, loudly, "My daughter has made her choice. Let us be done with this."

Oberon turned and gave the scepter to a waiting female fey and stepped back in his carriage.

Once again I wish I had not made the bargain with Meghan. Because of me, she is stuck here in a place where great danger haunts her.

I was drawn out of my musings when my queen announced, "Summer is over, Winter has come. Now, let the Revel begin!"

The Unseelie howled, roared and screamed into the night. Music started in a frenzied rhythm. The fey swarmed together in a chaotic, writing mass, leaping, howling and twirling madly, rejoicing in the coming of winter.

I drank wine, when offered, and walked through the maddness. Four winter sidhe, all friends, made advances to me but I turned each one down. Only when they have had to much wine do they flock to me as if I were like Rowen, basking in their attention and toying with their emotions. Many remember the love Ariella and I once shared and respected it too much to make advances.

When I was handed another goblet of wine I saw Sage offer his arm to Meghan and walk into the palace with his ever-present wolf at their heels. Curious, I followed at a safe distance.

Sage is to guard the Scepter of Seasons, this night as is tradition to the first in line for the throne, a place I am sure he is taking Meghan.

"I've seen you," Sage murmured to her. "With my brother."

My breath hitched as I listened.

"You mustn't trust him."

"Which one?" Meghan replied with a coolness.

"Either of them, you don't know the enmity between Ash and Rowan, how deep the rivalry goes. Especially on Rowan's part. He has never forgiven Ash for Ariella's death."

Pain stabs at my heart when I hear this. Rowan was always in love with Areilla, we both were, but she chose me. He never forgave me but continued to love Ariella.

I didn't hear what else Sage was telling Meghan, I was lost to the past no one can change, no matter how hard one tries.

"How did you get in here?" I heard Sage hiss, his Wolf growling.

"Ash?" Sage questioned, confused.

"I'm afraid not, Prince Sage." A voice I recognized answered. "Your brother was simply the blue print for my creation."

"Tertius," Meghan whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Forgive me, princess," Tertius replied.

I drew my blade and ran for the throne room. I conjured my power and when I reached the door, ice shards flew at strange wire people. Wires of many different colors made up their bodies with iron armor over their chests, heads, arms and legs.

Sage pulled Meghan back by the wrist and dodged iron blades. I joined the fray along side him.

Tertius, an iron fey and my double, marched towards the scepter, Meghan advanced to stop him but was thrown against the wall by one of wire men.

Sage and I fought to reach the double but there were too many. Unable to look but not unable to know, Tertuis wrapped the scepter in a cloth and strapped it to his back and advance on Meghan.

With a rage and deperation, I tried to fight my way to her.

"Don't," I heard Meghan's voice tremble. "What are you doing?"

"Following the orders of my king." Tertius answered solemnly.

"King? Machina is dead." Meghan said more panicked.

"Yes, but our realm endures. I follow the commands of the new Iron King." Tertius murmured and drew his sword. "I bear you no ill will, this time. My orders do not include killing you. But I must obey my lord. You must come with me."

With that Tertuis pulled iron chains from a bag and tossed it over my brother and I. Wire men secured us as Tertuis picked Meghan off the floor and carried her.

I saw blood gush from a wound on Meghan's head as the iron net burned me. My body was in too much pain to break free.

At last I heard shouts from down the hall.

"Quickly, fetch your brother. Leave no evidence behind." Tertuis ordered his men and turned out the door.

"Ash!" Meghan screamed and fought her attacker weakly. "Sage!"

"Meghan!" I called to her and fought to release myself.

As the last of the wire men escaped the shouts grew louder. Seconds later, satyers, redcaps and guards rushed in. Many cried out at the smell of iron but cut the chains away. Others ran after the iron fey.

When my queen and Rowan arrived mintues later cold radiated from her. Many stayed clear from her as she looked at mine and Sage's wounds.

"Who did this?" My queen asked, her voice had risen with anger and rage.

"Iron fey," Sage gasped as gnomes bandaged his chest. "They took the scepter and the summer princess. We were unable to stop them."

The room turned even more cold and the queens power filled the air, so thick I felt ill. "Were the summer fey apart of this attack?" Mab asked.

"We did not see any, only strange wire creatures." I answered her.

"They have been pursued, hopefully trackers will catch them before they disappear again. Rowan, gather your Thornguards. I want every fey in Tir Na Nog searching for these iron fey." Mab ordered everyone but when they did not move immediately she yelled, "Go!"

Within five seconds Queen Mab, Sage and I along with the gnomes attending us were the only ones left in the throne room.

"Why did they take the princess?" Mab questioned us.

"I heard him say it was his orders," I answered while wincing as the gnomes pulled hard on the bandages.

"Oberon might very well be involved in this attack." Mab mused aloud.

"I find it hard to believe any fey would side with those abominations," Sage voiced.

"True, but he asked for the return of his daughter not three hours ago," Mab retorted. "We need to gather information on the summer fey. I suppose I could have some people sent as envoys."

"Who will you send, my queen?" Sage asked.

Mab thought for a moment.

"You will go Sage, we cannot wait for you to heal, you must go as soon as your done being bandage. Take many guards. Meet me in the great hall before you leave. Ash, you will go in search of the scepter and the princess. I need that girl back." With that Queen Mab walked out.

When the gnomes were done Sage and I headed to our rooms.

Slowly, I found my door, walked inside, locked the door and began to panic. The iron fey have Meghan.

Why did they take her? What use is she to them? Who is their new king?

As thoughts run through my mind I reach for her ring on a chain, around my neck. When I had given Meghan the ring I had hidden away, I took the one she always wore and hung it from my neck. A token of her love, and mine for her.

Fates, what will I do? Without her?

* * *

**I'm sorry to everyone that I took a long time to update this fanfic. I've been busy with the holidays and trying to write the end to my VA fanfic. **

**I know that Julie Kawaga's website says the release of the 'Iron Queen" is in February but Amazon says January 25. It amazon is correct I'll be buying the book three days later and it may change my entire story. **

**When I read the Vampire Academy: The Last Sacrifice, it ruined my ideas for my fanfic. Therefor, I am going to try and complete this story by then. Wish me luck. **

**Oh, someone asked about the little boy in the dream? It will also come up later. **

**Remember, tell me what you think. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Readers!

I am so very sorry that I have not updated in a while. I am a mother of two and a wife so it's been hard to find time to write. Now, there is something very important I have to get out...

I'm almost positive that I won't be writting anymore. I have hit a wall and have no way to get around it. So as of tonight, June twenty-eight, I am putting all my stories up for adoption.

2 Vampire Academy Fanfiction:

Rose and Adrian's Bliss (Complete, 13 Chapters)

Rose and Adrian's Bliss Part Two: Their Children (In-Progress, 7 Chapters)

2 Iron Fey Fanfiction:

Ash and Meghan's Hot Night (In-Progress, 6 Chapters)

Iron Queen: My Own Ending (One-shot but possible multi chapters)

So if anyone is a fan these series and my fanfictions I am willing to let you have it with my permission. Anyone interested PM me.

Again, I am sorry to everyone who loved my take on these books. There are too many of you to list but thanks to people who added me to their Favorite Story/Author, Story Alert and, of course, kisses to the beautiful people that wrote Reviews! I'll love you forever.


End file.
